Take Me Out
Take Me Out is a dating show featuring thirty single women, all of whom are searching for a mate, and several brave bachelors, who must make the ultimate first impression. It is based on the short-lived Australian version called Taken Out. Format The objective of the show is for a single man to obtain a date with one of thirty single women. The women stand on stage underneath thirty white lights, each with a button in front of them. A single man is then brought down on stage via the 'Love Lift' and tries to persuade the women to agree to this date in a series of rounds, playing a pre-recorded video discussing his background, displaying a skill (such as dancing or playing a musical instrument), or playing another video in which the man's friends or family reveal more about his virtues and philosophy. At any point during the rounds, the women can press the button in front of them to turn off their light if they do not believe a date with this man would be constructive to their well-being and if this occurs, their area of the stage will turn red. If, at the end of three rounds, there are still lights left on, the bachelor will turn off all but two of the remaining lights himself. He will then have a chance to ask one question to the last two women, before choosing which woman he wants to go on the date with by turning off one more light. If the man is left with two lights at the end of Round 3, he will just ask his question to the two remaining women and if there is only one light left at the end of Round 3, he will go on the date with that girl without asking her his question. There are usually four men brought on in the course of a single episode, though on some occasions segments have been cut and only three men have been shown. If all the women turn off their lights before the end of the third round - this is referred to as a "blackout" - then the man must leave the show without going on a date, accompanied by the Céline Dion version of the hit Eric Carmen song "All by Myself". In the first series, the successful couples conducted their date at FERNANDO'S! in Manchester, which is actually Club Bijou on Chapel Street, the outcome of which is shown as part of the following week's show. For the second series, the date took place abroad on the Isle of FERNANDO'S!, a fictional location based in Puerto de la Cruz, Tenerife. Previously the date took place in Cyprus. Successful couples leave the programme upstairs on the opposite side of the studio to the 'Love Lift', and a song, usually from the latin pop genre, will be played. Comedic value is mostly provided by McGuinness's array of catchphrases such as "Let the (object) see the (object)", "No likey, no lighty!", "If you're turned off, turn off", "If he's not Mr Right, turn off your light", "Get out there, turn one girl off and take one girl out!", "Come and get some Paddy love!", and "The isle of…FERNANDO'S!". Round 1 In this round the man comes down the love lift. He meets the girls and then says his name and where he is from. Paddy repeats but afterwards with one of his catchphrases. Then the girls can turn off their light. From Series 7 onwards, they have to write down a 'love at first light' from the girls who had left their lights on. Round 2 This includes a pre-recorded video presented by the man. It sometimes includes interviews with his friends and family. It describes his personality and what they do. At any point the girls can turn off their light. Round 3 In this round the man shows a skill in the studio. Alternately their friend or family can say a secret. At any point the girls can turn off their light. Round 4 In this round the man turns off all the lights except two decided by himself. At the start of the round Paddy says "The power is in your hands" and pulls his hand down. Not every man does this round if there are only two girls left and some skip straight to round 5. Round 5 In this round the man asks the girls who are remaining a question. The man then turns off the light of one girl. Paddy questions the chosen girl if they would rather know the man's 'love at first light' or not. Then they meet, go up the big stairs opposite the love lift and have a backstage interview. Category:Reality Category:Dating Category:Relationship Category:Adult Category:Decision Making Category:ITV Shows Category:Long-Running Category:Shows currently in production Category:2010 premieres